customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Big Dance Party (battybarney2014's version)
'' Barney's Big Dance Party'' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 1, 2001. On December 23, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title "Let's The Dance Just Right for Barney!". The later shortened to the 2001 "Season 7 Episode 14th Pliot" episode of "Dancing it Fun!". It is a semi-remake of the Get Up and Dance. The original VHS cover could open as a cardboard booklet, featuring lyrics to select songs from the video. Plot Barney and his friends, he is worried about Jeff, Kim, Danny, Keesha and Emliy—she's at home because she's not feeling well prepare for the big dance party and they learn all about kinds of dancing At the big dance party, Jamal feels that he can't dance, so Barney encourages him that he can dance if he tries learn how they can move their bodies in different activities. Filming Location: Universal Studios Florida New York (New York City, NY), Soundelux Florida, Century III at Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood in Los Angeles, California from Emma's House at Bob Woodruff Park in Plano, Texas and New York City park. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner / Maurice Scott) *Ursa (Voice: Emma Watkins, Body: Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Romano / Jeff Brooks) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo) *Curtis (Monte Black) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Ealney (Vanessa Lauren) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Knights in Shining Armor *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Hip Hop Dancers: **Anna White **Grayson Lee Vanover **Antonio Velez **Daven Wilson **Alex Wilson **Jessica Hinojosa **Alyssa Franks **Graham Duncan **Hayden Tweedie **Ryan Warren **Samantha Sanso **Steven Lankton *Native American Dancer **John Roady **Monet Chandler **Ester Roady **Lana Whittington **Marie Roady **Rose Roady **Michael Gabbard *Amy (Becky Swanked) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Miyahira (Megan Miyahira) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Sammey (Salim Grant) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *Magician (Michael Stein) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Kennedy Donatto) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Eli (Darrak White) *Ainne (Kacie Lynch) *Sammy (Kenneth Ball) *Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Kalea (Cheryl Toma) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) *Other Playground Friends﻿ *The Dancer / Party Character Name Cameos: **Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) **Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) **Miguel (Riley Morrison) (cameo) **Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) **Fire Chief Arnett (Sonny Franks) (cameo) **Dana (Devin Turnham) (cameo) **Mike (Blake Garrett) (cameo) **David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) **Ramon (Bryce Cass) (cameo) **Firefighter Houston (Walter Fauntleroy) (cameo) **Amy (Molly Wilson) (cameo) **Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (cameo) **Firefighter Carmon (Angela Gair) (cameo) **Firefighter George (J Taylor) (cameo) **Snuffles the Dog (Roo) (cameo) **Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) **Madison (Abby Loncar) (cameo) **Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) **Andy (Fernando Moguel) (cameo) **Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) (cameo) **Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) (cameo) **Maggie (Tory Green) (cameo) **Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (cameo) **Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (cameo) **Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) (cameo) **Bridget (Madison Pettis) (cameo) **Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (cameo) **Jessica (Talia Davis) (cameo) **Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) **Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Heidi (Alison Mack) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) *Mr. Beethoven﻿ (Alan Pollard) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Penny's Dad (Ron Gonzales) *Penny's Mom (Shannon McGrann) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Pop Corn Vendor (Freda Martin) *Mee-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds *Perry (Sean Sandras) *Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning) *Officer Thompson (Noreen Davis) *Ms. Crisp (Summer Selby) (cameo) *Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) *Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) *Birthday Cake Bakers The Other Rooms In Emma's House *The rooms inside Emma's House that were shown in are: **The Dance Party Room **A big backyard with Swimming Pool a and from picnic table. **A treehouse (looking similar to the treehouse of Seasons 3). **The Emma's High School **The Park Playground in Los Angeles **A Garage where he keeps Mobile. **An Art Center. **A Gym. Music Director *Bob Singleton Songs from the Nursey Rhyme *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *The Wheels on the Bus *Throw Your Hands Up *Move It Like This *The Barney Bag *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Brushing My Teeth *Six Little Ducks *The Baby Bop Hop *Twinkle Little Lightning Bug *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *If All the Raindrops *I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *Snackin' On Healthy Food *What I Like About You *Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *We're a Family *Happy Dancin' *Reach For the Sky! *Together With You *I Love You Trivia *This season marked: **The Originally, BJ had a trademark whistle that would let the audience know of his arrival. Although it was not heard in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety] or [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Fun_%26_Games Barney's Fun & Games], it was officially discontinued in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Musical_Scrapbook Barney's Musical Scrapbook]'' avoid questions about what B.J. stands for, the name was reduced to simply BJ starting in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Fun_%26_Games ''Barney's Fun & Games]'' this time since [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise ''Barney's Big Surprise], where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival and the 2nd time, since Barney's Sense-Sational Day, where let the audience know of his arrival. **This is the another time Barney sits down. It's when he was sitting in the log airplane just like a movie of the same name The another were "Waiting For Santa" when Barney read "Twas The Night Before Christmas" to Michael and Amy. The 2nd time was the next Backyard Gang episode "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along" when Barney was sleeping out in the stars. The 3rd being "Barney's Imagination Island" when Barney came to life in Tosha's bed. **This is another time where no one says "goodbye" to the end. **This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes same Barney's happy tap dancing shoes, dancing cane stick, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and top hat for doing a happy tap dance used in this home video was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". But not his other happy dancing shoes from "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits.... and "Barney's Talent Show" or the other dancing shoes from "The Backyard Show" Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, Barney uses his magic to have his top hat, a bow tie, cufflinks, a dancing cane stick, and happy dancing shoes appear The same top hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits…" The same bow tie that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits The same cufflinks that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits…" The same dancing cane stick that Barney holds used in this home video was also seen in "On Again, Off Again"The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!" Barney wore the same cuffs from "Barney's Talent Show" Barney wore the same bow-tie from "Barney's Talent Show". Barney wore the same tap dancing shoes from "On Again, Off Again". Barney wore the same tuxedo jacket from "(Let's Eat!)" Barney wore the same top hat from "If the Shoe Fits…". **The one of the Another videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **Another video to be filmed on location. **This is the another time the of Tiffany's Birthday that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life American Sign Language is used during the second verse of and first time being in The Alphabet Zoo. However, in this Tina is briefly seen Spring/Summer video version of I Love You from Waiting for Santa A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video Once Upon A Time - A reharmonized version, based on Season 3's version It was also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". It has the same key as Barney in Concert It combined the vocal style from Camp WannaRunnaRound and the instrumental arrangement from Once Upon a Time version is based on A Day in the Park with Barney's version except with a different pitch in the last verse and it has flute portions in the whole song unlike A Day in the Park with Barney which has synthesizer portions in the Season 4-6 version at the end A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video Barney's Good Day, Good Night This If the Shoe Fits… Season 2's "I Love You" in a different pitch. This version was also used on the 1996 Barney videos, "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Fun & Games", and "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" version is similar to but the pitch is lower and has the Season 1 key in the intro This version was also used in Barney in Outer Space but the vocal arrangement is different version is slightly similar to the regular Season 5-6 version of the song. However, in the shortened version of the video, A "Little" Mother Goose, the regular Season 5-6 version beginning with Season 1-2 's key and the Season 3's key for this show of the song A circus version of Season 4's I Love You The first verse arrangement may have been the same as is similar to the version used in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure instrumental portions for the first half of the song portrays a classical-music style, while the second half portrays a safari bluesy style, and some Season 2 episodes, but in the same style as Barney's Colorful World! with Barney saying a word before the last verse What a World We Share the piano and guitar both can be heard except the pitch was toned up and has Season 9's key at the end in Barney's Musical Castle. It was also used in Come on Over to Barney's House, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney Rocks!, Barney's Open House, Barney's Theatre, Let's Go to the Zoo, & Barney's Pajama Party holiday version of the normal 2006 Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour The same as All Aborad except has the piano instrumental bits of it combines it. A saxophone can be heard at the end of this. That version has also appeared on Barney Appearances, and The Sunny Side Up Show version of the song It was later also used again in A Visit to Santa is also based on version is still used in many live shows as of today, but sometimes use Although the tempo is slower, This version is based on Season 2's and 6th's version is used He would later voice him while singing "I Love You" in You Can Be Anything doing it the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. **This is rare one of time the BJ calls Baby Bop by name. **Although Bob West voices Barney in this home video, His voice is starting to sound like Tim Dever took over for 2 home videos (Barney's Pajama Party & Barney's Christmas Star) **The first home video since, "You Are Special" to feature pre-2001 Treehouse and School sets. **The first home video to have Barney "break the fourth wall", by talking directly to his audience in some home video. *In this episode (along with some previous episodes including "A Package of Friendship" and "What The World We Share"), Barney's voice sounds like Tim Dever. *This video was filmed before Yo Can Be Anything. *A reference is made to [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise Barney's Big Surprise]. *When Barney says "That would be fun!", You can hear that Barney's voice sounds like Tim Dever. *This Tape was dubbed in Spanish () *This DVD was dubbed in German () *Stephen's socks that don't match are smiliar to Shawn's socks that don't match in "Picture This!" and Tina's socks that don't match in "Oh, What a Day!" which are a blue sock and a green sock. *Jeff, Kim, Keesha, Danny and Emily is mentioned in this home video. *This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese () *This DVD was dubbed in Greek () *This DVD was dubbed in Japan () *This DVD was dubbed in Italy () *This VCD was dubbed in Chinese () *This DVD was dubbed in Pollsh () *This VHS was dubbed in Dutch () *This VHS was dubbed in Czech () *This video was filmed in January 3-28, 2000. *This video is very similar to the Season 1 finale Happy Birthday, Barney. *The video camera from On the Move returns in this home video. *This DVD was dubbed in Thai () *This DVD was dubbed in Indonesia () *This DVD was dubbed in Arabic () *Five of these kids (Chip, Linda, Hannah, Curtis, and Stephen) also appeared in What's in a Name?. *Although this video was released in 2001, you can actually see At the end of the credits it says "Copyright ©1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with being released the same year. at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1999. *Emma: wears the same hair-style in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy" and that Beth's clothes in "On Again, Off Again". *Natalia wears the same hair-style in and "The Good Egg: Kenya" and the blue summer pant that Dora's clothes in "Go Diego Go Live!: The Great Jaguar Rescue". *Tina wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", expect it was the Luci wears the same clothes and hair-style in "Rock with Barney". *Joshua wears the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy", expect it was the Cory wears the same clothes in "Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Rusty wears the same clothes in "Big Brother Rusty: China", expect Derek wears the same clothes in "A Splash Party, Please", expect it was the Taylor wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "The Good Egg: Kenya" and Kami wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City", expect it was the Min wears the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Laura wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!" expect it was the Whitney wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation Fun!". *Asa wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday", expect it was the Kimball wears the same clothes in "Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Miyahira wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Carly wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Sara wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Holly wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World", expect it was the Angelica wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Rachel wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!", expect it was the Hannah wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *Amy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Listen!", expect it was the Megan wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "BJ the Great". *Emily wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "It Home to Me" expect it was the Stacy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Olivia wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Rhythm" expect it was the Stephen wears the same clothes in "A Package of Friendship" . *Mr. Brantley: wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World" expect it was the Ben wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World". *Me-Ma wears the same clothes and a Hair-Style in "Grandparents Are Grand" expect it was the Pop-Pop wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand" and Professor Tinkerputt wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise!". *Tracy: wears the same clothes in "Pot Full of Sunshine" and a hair-style in "Chuck E Cheese Birthday Show". *Grace wears the same clothes that Alicia's clothes in "Go, Diego, Go Live!: The Great Jaguar Rescue" and a hair-style in "A-Counting We Will Go (video)". *Mother Goose wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise". *Ryan: wears the same clothes in "Dino-Mite Birthday" expect it was the Miss Vera Goode wears the same clothes in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". *Kevin wears the same clothes in "Barney's Christmas Star". *Tomie dePaola wears the same clothes in "It Raining, It Pouring…" and Leilani wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party" and Captain Kangaroo wears the same clothes in "Barney's First Adventure", expect it was the Angela wears the same clothes in "Here Kitty Kitty" and "Barney Songs from The Park". *Marcos wears the same clothes in "Barney's Animal ABCs" and Darnell wears the same clothes in "Barney's Christmas Star", except it was the Nick wears the same clothes in "My Family and Me!". *Tiffany wears the same clothes in "Beach Party at Walt Disney World". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Shopping for A Surprise!". *Taylor wears the same clothes in "Fetch with Ruff Ruffman Season 1" and David wears the same clothes in "Full Team Ahead", expect it was the Gianna wears the same clothes in "My Family and Me". *Shanda wears the same a hair-style and clothes in "Let's Show Respect!". *Amy wears the same clothes in "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", expect it was the Tohsa wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Once Upon a Time". *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games", expect it was the Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" . *The production for this video took place from June 5-13, 1999. *The Barney costume from "Stick With Imagination!" is used , expect it's was the In some of the scenes in the video, Barney's costume changes to like Season 9's costume in "You Can Do It!" and "Barney's Colorful World!" and would later be used in some Season 7 episodes. *The Barney voice from is smaller to the sound it come for ("More Barney Songs","Barney's Musical Castle", "Barney Let's Go to the Zoo", "Barney's Pajama Party", "Barney's Christmas Star", "It's Home to Me!", "Ready, Set, Go!", etc.) is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Pajama Party" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney in Concert", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *When Barney says "The Friendship Well Never End", It sounds like Tim Dever's voice. *This video is similar to Sesame Street - Get Up and Dance, because of the similar themes and premises. *That's The Big Heart is also of the home video from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used. *When this video was re-released in 2002, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2004, it has different previews. *A reference to Sing & Dance With Barney is made. *This version of "Snackin' on Healthy Food" uses the same musical arrangements from "A Splash Party, Please". *Amy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along". *In the middle of the song, "The Wheel on the Bus", Tim Dever's Barney voice can be heard as Barney chuckles. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's Great Adventure". *Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" . Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) Quote 27 (English version) * (after the song, "I Love You") Television Airings *It also aired on Family Channel. *It also aired on Noggin. *It also aired on ABC. *It also aired on Nick at Nite. *This special is also aired on Lifetime Channels. *This special is also aired on USA Channels. *This special is also aired on Disney Junior. *This special originally aired on PBS. *It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. *It also aired on Playhouse Disney. *It also aired on Nick Jr. *It also aired on Fox. *It also aired on Nickelodeon. *It also aired on NBC.